


Alex's New Year Eve

by emyy250



Series: A Year in Holidays [4]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: Sequel to Christmas Mischief. Alex celebrates new year's eve with his family.Note: This was published on 12-31-19 and is completed.Alex's New Year Eve Cover: https://www.deviantart.com/emyy250/art/Alex-s-New-Year-Eve-Cover-825621314?ga_submit_new=10%3A1578012762
Series: A Year in Holidays [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672741





	Alex's New Year Eve

Chapter 1

New Year's Eve 2019

"Alex, it's time to come inside." Fox called.

He and Puck finished their snowman then went inside. They were staying in the cabin upstate. It was wood with a log cabin interior. Alex shed his winter coat and boots. Owen neatly put his things away. Alex went to the bathroom. Then he tried to find where everyone went. They were in the kitchen. There was some food out, as well as some drinks. Sparkling cider and white wine.

"What are you going to do now?" Owen asked.

"I want coffee." He said.

"No, it's too late for coffee." Fox frowned.

"But I want it!" He whined.

"I will make hot chocolate." Owen said.

"Fine." He huffed.

Owen went to the stove. He got out a pot and warmed the milk. Alex picked at the salmon ball. Fox glared at him. He ate the bit he picked off. Owen set down a mug next to him. It was topped with whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

"You wanna play chess?" She asked.

"Ok." He nodded.

They got the chess board and played a few rounds. Alex had gotten better over the years, but Fox was still a challenge for him. He managed to win the last round.

"It's almost midnight." His father told them.

They got up and went to the living room. It was decorated with sliver and rainbow steamers to look like fireworks. They watched the grandfather clock.

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1!"

"Happy New Year!" Alex shouted.

His parents kissed each other. Alex hugged them. They laughed and kissed his cheek. Owen allowed himself to be swept in. They let go and then cleaned up. Alex went to bed. He looked at moon and hoped his family had a good year.


End file.
